


Joker’s Limerick

by Sonia34



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batjokes, Funny, Gen, Limerick, M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-23 22:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonia34/pseuds/Sonia34
Summary: An extended version of the poem Joker wrote about Batman in “Batman: Last Knight on Earth," because he got cut off before he said the whole thing.





	Joker’s Limerick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArgentNoelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentNoelle/gifts).

> OKAY so I took a tad bit of a liberty changing the first letter of the unfinished word, but it gets the same meaning across as what I assume would've gone there, and I really wanted to make a joke based the whole "Batman: Damned" thing and what people have dubbed the comic as. XD So without further ado....

There once was a man from Nantucket,

whose bat-wang was as big as a bucket,

he met a hot clown

and took him to town,

where the city folk told him to fuck it.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, the artful things I write when I’m overly-tired and hanging out with friends 😂 The height of literature here, folks.


End file.
